


The Friendship Wedding

by Daiya_Darko



Series: The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship [9]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Brotp, Gen, Hulkeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At this point, they’re becoming more of a couple than they are with their respective significant others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Friendship Wedding

“You know, Clint. I’ve been thinking about it, and we’re more of a couple than with Tony and Natasha.”

Clint nods as he shoves a sandwich in his mouth. It is the best sandwich he’s ever had, and he’s grateful Bruce has started cooking for him.

“That’s why I want to ask you something.” Bruce comes across the table and gets down on one knee, holding out a small jewelry box. Clint chokes on his sandwich.

“Clint, will you be my bro?”

They’re silent for a moment before they both break out in hysterical laughter.

“God Bruce, you are too much!” Clint wipes his eyes and tries to catch a breath of air. He takes the box and opens it. Indeed, inside is a ring, but’s a promise ring, much like the kind teenagers buy for each other.

“Awww, baby, you shouldn’t have!” Clint puts his hand to his chest and flutters his eyebrows.

“Anything for you, babe,” Bruce snickers, and they begin laughing again.

Tony walks in and looks between the both of them, Clint holding the ring box and Bruce kneeling before him.

“Wow, I hope whatever you’re laughing about is pretty damn funny or else this would look awkward.”

Clint slips on the ring and turns to Tony, exclaiming, “We just got married!”

Bruce stands and holds out his hand. “We match. It’s official; we’re bros.”

Tony rolls his eyes dramatically. “I’m not even hungry anymore. You guys are too sweet for words.” He walks back out the kitchen, and Clint and Bruce fall into another fit of laughter.


End file.
